The Second Keyblade War
by TigerDude
Summary: The Second Keyblade War is approaching, join three knights as they destroy the Dark side of the KeyBlade.


Authors note: I and my friend don't own kingdom harts they belong to square cnix they make the money we don't.

Chapter 1

The binging of the second war

Ansem was the lord of worlds at this time he wears wide-brimmed, white gloves with three buttons lining the forearms and a grey band on either wrist. He also wears black pants and black that are tucked into knee-high boots with silver trimming.

Master Ansem was seating one day studying over his books he did not like being disturbed wile studying but this day was different .

He receives a knock "who is it?" he asked Zuriya then asked" may I speak to you master I got something on my mind" he answers "come in" in a irritated tone .

She entered the room she had one gold eye the other orange she had black gloves and cloak on with aqua blue hair down to her back she was a outcast to the key blade knights because of her weird powers of time and space which the masters found to powerful to control .

"what do you need my apprentice ? " he asked she then answered " do you know anything about the first key blade war?" then he tell "their was a war over the light my dear thousands and thousands of key blade knights died and it last 49 days".

He fished up with telling her "on the last day three guardians of light rose up and stood infant of the crowed one Guardian stood infant of the crowed and said " this is no war but a war of nothing" then he fires his key blade in the air it shined apron on all dark beings .

Dose for the war was ended but he explained he had lost his battle to a unnamed knight his armor shined like the moon explained Ansem she then asked "what happened to him master?".

" no one knows to this day my dear apprentice the knight vanished with the guardians to a unknown location " and he then asked "is this all you need to know my apprentice ?".

She then shook her head no he then said "you free to go " she then left he lives at the academy of dark key blade arts of the assassins academy of the dark assassins .

Now we tell the being story of the Hero Sora Oline and Zoren they were in the coliseum academy of knights of the key blade of light in the training ground was Sora .

Sora has spiky brown hair blue eyes and red blue and yellow armor mixed with one Key blade in his hand he was going ageist a robot practice dummy the dummy swung its wooden key blade .

Sora blocked with a black and sliver key blade called the Lion's heart he then dodged and hit the dummy it deactivated then a voice called "Sora!" .

Said Oline she as pink hair green eyes with Yellow armor on a chest plate like bra and a Yellow skirt with her Key blade sheathed on her left side Sora gave a smile .

Oline is a sidekick to Sora he knew her as a old friend from childhood to train her ageist the threats of darkness but she also as a kind heart and a bubble personality her key blade called the Rumbling Rose it as a purple blade black handle .

Oline then asked "Sora have you trained allot ?" Sora nodded his head and then said "yes then the two went to the mess hall to think about the days training .

The mess hall is were all knights go to thanks about the day's past.

The mess hall is a huge place with tall columns that reach to the sky it also as stone tables and chairs.

Sora and Oline went to seat with Phil the trainer because he had advice to give them both but Oline was not interested in his advice she thought his advice of her being one of the knights.

Sora thought it was just part of being a knight when Zoren came out of no were as the silent person/ type he was he is a sort young man he knew a lot of the worlds tec.

He said " hey guys " then Oline got upset and said " damn it Zoren I told you for the 100th time I am not a dude!" she said then she drew her hey blade and cut the table in half out of rage .

Sora said out of fear" man don't piss her off! Because you know how she can comeback on you" Zoren then said" I don't care if she gets pissy all I said his hi how will she comeback on me?".

Oline then twisted him around then told him "you want to kiss the ground ?"she asked as she drew her blade and put it ageist his chest then Zoren say "no mam !" Phil then took her blade way and told her "Oline that's not the way we take our anger out here and use our power.

Oline then took her blade back and left in a rage full way Zoren then was going to leave and Sora said "I thank you should make up with her ?" Zoren then replied as he was leaving " lets let her cool down before I speak with her".

Phil said " this is bad that she as a sort fuse it could lead her to the dark side of the key blade" he also had a troubled look on his face.


End file.
